User blog:Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale/Wishes for future Balance Updates 14/9/2016
The date above is when am I writing this blog I have no idea when the next update is coming Okay so I am going to write my OPINIONS on how balanced are the cards right now in clash royale tell me if I Buff or Nerf a troop too much Knight Damage Increase by 20% and Health Increased by 13.7% Why: The Knight is outclassed by other mini tanks like Valkyrie, Mini P.E.K.K.A, Miner, etc. So giving him a Hp and damage boost will help him defeat a valkyrie 1 on 1. Bomber Increase the Bomber's Damage by 4.5%, it's health by 16.7% and it's hit speed decrease from 1.9 sec to 1.8 sec Why: The Bomber is underrated and should get a buff so he can be seen more in the higher arenas Balloon Increase balloon's damage, death damage by 5%, health increase by 4.8% and have an area damage as big as the bomber on it's normal attack Why: So the Balloon can get an extra attack in the tower and plus do you find it weird that the Balloon's bomb cannot cause area damage for it's normal attack Giant Skeleton Increase Giant skeleton's Health by 10% and damage by 9% Why: Because the Giant Skeleton cannot one hit kill goblins in tourament standards and for a walking melee tank it's health is too low. Tesla Increase Tesla damage by 25% and health by 11.2% Why: So the Tesla can one shot goblins Mortar damage decrease by 7% but lifetime increase to 40 sec and health increase by 10% Why: The Mortar's lifetime is low and it needs a buff Goblins Damage Increase by 10% Why: So it can one shot spear goblins Spear Goblins Damage decrease by 8% Why: The Spear Goblins provide too much value for 2 elixir Musketeer and Three Musketeers Damage Increase by 10% Health decrease by 2.9% Why: So the Musketeer can one shot Minions Wizard Damage increase by 4% and Heath increase by 6% Why: Very Minor buff but now the Wizard can one shot minions 4 levels higher and survive a fireball one level higher Skeleton Army Lv 1 Skeleton army have the same stats as a Lv 4 skeleton Why: So the skeletons can survive one shot from a spear goblin Golem ''' Damage and death damage increase by 28.5% and Health increase by 3.15% Why: The Golem's dps comparing to the Giant is too low '''Golemites Damage and Death Damage increase by 25% and Health increase by 1.5% Why: Because the Golemites's stats should be divided by 5 from the golem's stats Giant Hit Speed Increased to 1.7 Damage increased by 8% Why: Giant combos are very strong and I think the Giant's hit speed should be like his brother Miner Damage decrease by 6% and tunneling speed decreased by 15% Why: So the Miner can do less chip damage and you have more time to plant your troops to defend against the miner Bowler Damage increased by 11.2% and range increase to 5.5 tiles Why: So the Bowler can one shot archers Lighting Elixir cost decrease from 6 to 5 Why: Too expensive Rocket Damage increase by 14.3% Why: So the Rocket can destory an X-bow Ice Wizard Damage increase by 7% Health decrease by 9.7% Why: So the Ice Wizard can one shot skeletons but it has too much health still for 3 elixir Tombstone Health Increase by 25% Why: So it can survive chip damage Princess Damage increase by 7.5% and health increase by 2% Why: After the area splash nerf that means the she is firing in a more concentrated spot and that should do more damage Minions and Minion Horde Damage decrease by 11.5% Why: They deal do much damage for small flying troops The Log Damage increase by 10.5% Why: One shot archers Baby Dragon Damage increase by 25% Health increase by 12.5% Why: Flying push over needs a big buff Mini P.E.K.K.A Damage decrease by 7.5% Why: Damage ratio to Knight is too much Guards Damage and Health increase by 6.5% Why: So at tourament standards they have exactly 90 Hp Dark Prince Damage increase by 3.5% Why: So the Dark Prince can take out the Guard's shield in one normal hit That is pretty much my '''OPINIONS '''for buffs and nerfs. Before you comment just think will you hurt someone's feelings writing this comment? Category:Blog posts